onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blackendedsoul/The Pirate's Fight! Raftel Prediction Part 5
Piru piru piru piru piru piru piru Kacha! Magellan: “What’s the condition? I am almost there!” The caller: “Well hurry, he is alone and drinking rum but that does not mean his companions are going to stay away forever.” Magellan: “Yes I am almost near the mountain you said, now which way?” The caller: “Turn left…then…” Where the Kid prates were battling: Shiliew: “What have we here? Some of us were supposed to take you down but it looks like there has been some trouble; it is highly unlikely that you defeated them, so you must have hid from them.” Law: “Well let’s just say that we are more cautious than the others, now prepare yourself!” Shiliew: “Is that supposed to be a threat? You think that you can take me on?” Killer: “Well he is not alone you know!” Law: “You stay down, that’s the right place for you.” Killer: “Listen to me, this not the time for foolish differences, we can beat him if we work together but alone none of us have even a slight hope to accomplish that, you understand?” Law: “Whatever just don’t slow me down.” Shiliew: “Even together you don’t stand a chance against the strongest swordsman in the world! On the other side: Pizarro: “Huh and you are worth 420 million? Pathetic!” Kid (badly injured, bleeding all over and panting): “Only if there were enough metals around, you would not live long enough to say those words.” Pizarro: “Grahahahaha, a true warrior does not complain about how the stage is set up. You are a coward, now to finish you off. Ancient Predatory - Fangs of Doom!” He jumped forward in his hybrid form, catching Kid in a bear hug like maneuver and then suddenly turned into full beast mood and tried to bite Kid’s throat. Kid however managed to bring his dagger in the path to block the attack with his magnetic powers. Kid: “Inward Flux! The metal pieces that Kid used earlier was scattered though out the place, suddenly rose up in the air and rushed in a tremendous velocity to Kid’s body, however as Pizarro was much bigger than Kid in his hybrid form and in between kid and the metals, he was caught in the barrage. Pizarro: “Uh! Annoying little pest, don’t you understand, this will not work on me? My body is naturally hard in this form and I have trained in a similar fashion as those marines and can make my body tough like their Tekkai technique. The difference is I can also move as I wish to during combat while still maintaining the hardness. Not many people can do that you know. Now you will get the punishment for annoying me, Bestial Claw!” He jumped forward and slashed Kid wish his talons, the force behind the attack was so fierce that it literally made cuts in the wind and his nails became red hot with the friction with the air. Kid tried to dodge it but it was just too fast, he was caught in the chest by a little bit, making blood gush out of two long and deep wounds. Kid (screaming in pain): “Damn you!” Pizarro: “Game over! Ancient Predatory – Razing Beast!” He changed completely into his beast form, growing huge by the process and pounced at Kid, when his fangs were only a matter of inches away from Kid’s throat, he suddenly froze and hung in the air! Pizarro: What the hell is this! Behind them Laffitte was making short work of kids subordinates, only the fire breathing guy with blue hair was still fighting. But suddenly out of nowhere a white whirl came and kicked him in the face, sending him flying. “Haiiiiya!” The talking Beard named Bepo announced himself. On the other side: Law: “Room Scatter! He held out his hand and motioned at Shiliew to separate him into parts.” Shiliew: "Huh, how come you think that will ever work on me, Tornado Whirl!” He held his sword with both hands and spun in an incredible speed creating a lot of dust. When it cleared he was standing in a fighting stance, completely unharmed. Law: So you have busoshuko haki? Shiliew: “That’s one of my many abilities. But enough talk! Rain in the winter, Deathly Downpour!” He made an attack similar to the Deathly Torrent but with four slashes rather than two, it stared a literal rain of tiny but potent needle like attacks on his opponents. Law: “Room, Exchange!” He formed his sphere above him in the path of Shiliew’s attack and exchanged the needle slashes with leaves from the nearby trees. Then he jumped at Shiliew and slashed with his Nodachi at the former warden’s head. Shiliew brought up is sword to block the blow, Killer rushed to him with both his scythes in hands and then pounced at Shiliew’s back while bringing the blades together, trying to decapitate him behind. Shiliew turned his sword in an angle, with its tip blocking one of Killer’s scythe and the bottom of the hilt blocking another, while blade itself blocked Law’s attack. Then suddenly he sat down in a semi squatting position and made a back flip, kicking law in the chin while doing it. He moved over Killer and landed behind him and wasted to time to stab Killer from back with the full intention of piercing his heart. Though Killer managed to move aside just in time to avoid the fatality of the blow, his shoulder took the damage. Law (getting up): “I never expected you to be athletic with that size.” Shiliew: “Well I admit that I hate jumping around but if need be there no problem doing it.” Law: “Let’s see what you do about this!” He took up a rock from the ground and threw it to Shiliew. Shiliew (looking surprised): Caught the rock, “This is supposed to hurt me?” Law: “Translate!” Suddenly Shiliew found that he is holding the tip of the blade of Law’s sword instead, with Law just behind it. Law pulled the sword off Shiliew’s grip and tried to stab his chest, but Shiliew side stepped, resulting Law to trip and then he swung down to take his (Law’s) head off, only this time his sword was blocked by a pair of scythes. Killer: “Now we are even Law!” Law jumped away from Shiliew. He looked confused, “No matter how fast you are, it was impossible to dodge that attack unless you knew precisely what I was going to do.” Shiliew: “Yeah I knew what you were trying, ever heard Kenbunshoku haki?” Law: “Figures.” Shiliew: “Ok enough fooling around! I don’t have all day you know. Rain Stopper!” He sent a huge ranged slash attack at Law and then dashed at him with his sword drawn back; Law stopped the slash with his sword. Shiliew: “Too late!” He hacked at law from the side. Law: “Is that so? Interchange! “ Suddenly Law’s sword and Shiliew’s attack changed places and Law’s sword came at him, which he held by the hilt. The slash came to Shiliew form the back. Shiliew: “Arghhhh!” He was hit by the immense slash of his own on the back, blood surged out of his back. “Now Killer!” Law shouted, Killer wasted no time and rushed Shiliew, but the larger man got up just in time to block his attack. Shiliew (panting): “You are a crafty one there. I must not drag it any longer! Blood Bath!” He suddenly moved so fast that neither Killer nor Law could follow him. Elsewhere: ''' Buggy: “Take her down men!” Escapees: “Yes Captain Buggy.” All the Escapees rushed to Catarina Devon. The original Buggy crew followed suit. Mr 3: “She is too powerful!” Buggy (mumbling): “Yeah she is!” Mr 3: “Well I have trained so hard just for times like this.” He started to form a huge hammer like object with his wax. Devon was making short work of her opponents. The only strong ones there were the five inmates from Impel Down but they were nothing compared to the most notorious female criminal of the world. Buggy: “What are you doing?” Mr 3: “Don’t question, hurry up and give me as many of those Muggy balls you have!” Buggy: “Ok I have ten, take them. Mr 3 took five bombs and put them inside the striking part of his hammer so that they would explode when the hammer is hit.” Mr 3: “Now follow my lead.” Buggy: “Whom are you ordering around? I am the Densetsuno Buggysama.” Mr 3: “Just do it. I will hit her with this while you will use your power to sneak up on her from behind and blast her with those bombs. You must use them efficiently, this is the only chance we will get, our men won’t last much longer.” Buggy: “Ok I will try but I am Buggy the Clown, I will do it in a flashy way.” Mr 3: “Forget about being flashy.” He ran to Devon and raised his huge hammer to hit her. Suddenly, a finger much bigger than the hammer blocked its path which resulted in an explosion of the bombs inside it. Sanjuan Wolf: “Ow that hurts!” He held his injured figure protectively.” Mr 3: “Oh no! Run for it!” '''In the Beach: Enel: “this fight has dragged out over an hour, why won’t you give up, you stubborn fools? You can’t hurt me!” He was right; neither Crocodile nor Daz Bones could hurt him however he managed to hurt both of them. Crocodile was less affected but still took damage as sand was not a complete insulator. Crocodile (whispering to Bones): “Ok this is our only chance, you must hold him long enough to get this done.” Bones: “I will try my best.” Crocodile: “Let’s go. Desert Spada! Sables!” He sent two consecutive powerful attacks at Enel. Enel: “Pointless!” He just stood there and allowed the attacks to pass by. Bones (snuck in by the distraction of the sand storm): “Got you, now Boss!” Crocodile: “Desert la Spada! He sent the more powerful version this time and amazingly it did hit Enel because Daz Bones was holding Enel’s wrist while he transformed his own legs into steel, channeling Enel’s electricity into the ground.” Enel: “Cruse you, let go, Mamuragan!” He hit Bones all over the body with his violent attack, knocking him out cold, but he himself took serious damage from a direct hit by Crocodile’s best attack. He tried to keep standing but fall down. Crocodile approached him, “you gave us a lot of trouble, now to deal with you permanently!” He extended his right hand to hold Enel’s hand, planning to suck him dry. However, when he did that, Enel grabbed him back, he grinned, “test my new ultimate attack, Zeus!” Well guys, I wanted to finish all the fights between the BB pirates and the Supernova+Buggy+Crocodile alliance on this part, but I think it has become too long. So the rest will be on the next part. Next time it will be the continuation of these battles as well as the battles between Hawkins and Doc Q with Van Auger Dealing with Hawkin’s crew, also who is the mysterious caller of Magellan’s den den mushi and about whom is he talking? Where are Jean Bart, X Drake, Scratchman Appo, Black Beard, Jesus Burgess and Vasco Shot? Who is the challenger of Akainu from the last part (I admitted in the comment that he is Garp) and who else is there with him? And when are we going to see the Straw Hats in action? All of it, next time! Please excuse any mistakes and do comment. Thanks. How was it? It's so good, I can't wait. It's worth the time. It's such a work which is not pleasant but I can put up with. I can hardly bear with it. You call this a prediction? You need to see a psychiatrist dude. Category:Blog posts